life goes on
by Dnasho
Summary: videl and gohan find out they together from future pan complete!!!!!!!!! i changed the ending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Life goes on By: Dbzchild  
  
It has been a week since Son Gohan has gone to school. The teachers have just told the students that they will be going to the famous Capsule Corporation and be toured by Bulma Briefs herself. Gohan was not to trilled. That afternoon was also a day Gohan will never forget.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corp" Said Bulma happily. "Today we are going to see how a time machine works. My two helpers are here. Gohan come here"  
  
The class all turned to Gohan. He was very nervous now.  
  
"You know Bulma Briefs" Videl asked.  
  
"Yes, She has know my family for all long time"  
  
Videl was quite surprised because not even her father knew her.  
  
"Gohan go get Trunks now" scolded Bulma  
  
"ok"  
  
Gohan went up the stairs to Trunks' room and opened the door. What he saw was beyond. He saw Trunks in a Hercule costume and Goten in a Cell costume shooting paper balls at him and killing him.  
  
"I am loud and annoying and a liar and must kill you somehow" said Trunks in a deep voice.  
  
"I know and you must suffer for thinking you a weak pathetic human can beat the almighty cell" said Goten in a deep voice.  
  
Boom Boom sounds were made for the paper balls  
  
"You have been defeated you lying jackass" said Goten  
  
"Ow you hurt me but let me wait till you are defeated to take the credit"  
  
"No one can beat me mwhaaaaaaaaaa ha ha"  
  
Then Trunks took out a Gohan mask and put it on.  
  
"I can," said Trunks  
  
Boom Boom  
  
"You have been defeated," said Trunks  
  
"AHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh" Said Goten  
  
Then Trunks switched to the Hercule costume and said  
  
"This is my cue I beat Cell"  
  
"THE END" they both said  
  
Atfer watching their performance Gohan was laughing on the floor with Goten and Trunks.  
  
After finishing the laughing, Gohan told Trunks to come downstairs. Goten wanted to go to.  
  
They go down to where Bulma is and see a very mad Bulma.  
  
"I will explain later," said Gohan to Bulma  
  
"Ok class lets go"  
  
They walk following Trunks, Goten and Gohan. They finally stop in a room with a machine in front.  
  
"This here is a time machine," said Bulma  
  
"Trunks think of something you want to bring back from the future"  
  
"Ok" said Trunks  
  
In another time two lovebirds were kissing.  
  
"I know" he whispers what he wants in her ear and smiles  
  
"Ok here we go" and pushes a button. A light flashed and when it dyed out, they saw to people kissing.  
  
"Mirai" shouts Trunks  
  
"Huh? Oh shit Gohan," said Mirai  
  
"What?!" the girl turned her head and her eyes went like saucers. She turned back to Mirai and shouts  
  
"You idiot look what you did. You are always getting me into trouble. I am getting to pound you into next year"  
  
"Ah oh. I'm in trouble." Said Trunks scared as hell  
  
"Hell you are. You better run if you know what is good for you."  
  
"Damn and I can't move. Damn!"  
  
"You know what I got something better"  
  
She takes out a capsule, which scared the life out of Mirai  
  
"No Pan don't please don't"  
  
"Hell no you are going to get it"  
  
She opens the capsule to reveal the almighty frying pan.  
  
The color drained from Goten, Gohan, chibi and Mirai. A smile crepted up bulma's face.  
  
"Oh yeah it's the almighty frying pan and it has your name all over it."  
  
"Shit!!!" said Mirai very loudly and ran for his life. Pan chased him around the room screaming. "This is for getting me in trouble!" BANG! "This is for saying dad won't find out until a week. While guess what, that won't happen now cause their he is. BANG! My parents know now their they are watching. Damn it Trunks, you got me in more trouble then you think. But guess what you got it worse cause you got me and dad"  
  
BANG!  
  
Everyone sweats dropped and did anime falls when Pan stopped and said"hi".  
  
She went up to Gohan and confessed.  
  
"I am so sorry dad that we did not tell you before and nice clothes never saw you were them before," said Pan  
  
"Dad?" said Gohan questioning what she just said.  
  
"Dad are you ok and why is Shapner and Esrasa here? They are suppose to be on vacation"  
  
Gohan turned his head to look at Trunks and ask "what did he want".  
  
He said "for you to meet your kid"  
  
Pan was now confused and asked, "where am I?"  
  
Gohan said in "orange high school"  
  
"Oh wear you and mom met!"  
  
"Mom?" said Gohan  
  
"Yeah"  
  
please review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. oh

"Mom?" said Gohan questioning what she said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What?! I am married to someone here?"  
  
"Yes dad you marrie--"  
  
"No don't tell him," said trunks finally recovering from Pan's pounding.  
  
''Why not they should know"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"Alright" said Pan whined, wishing she could tell them.  
  
"First things first who brought us back" asked Pan.  
  
"I did," said chibi Trunks.  
  
"Why?" asked Pan  
  
"I wanted Gohan to met his kid"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well ok Dad come here then." She pointed at a chair and Gohan followed and so did the rest of the class. "Ok the whole class get a chair." After everyone did Pan started. "I am 18 years old and my name is Pan. I inherited my strength from my parents and as everyone saw I go out with Mirai Trunks Briefs and that is all I can tell you."  
  
"Ok Pan well since you knocked the life out of Mirai and the time machine with the frying pan we will have to keep you at my house for now until Bulma fixes the machine"  
  
"Yeah I get to see chi-chi"  
  
"We will wait for school to end"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Well students since our tour is ended we go back to school to have lunch," said the teacher.  
  
"YES!" said the son family  
  
"Oh no Goten you stay here and eat"  
  
"Ok" said Goten sadly  
  
Just then, Vegeta entered the room.  
  
"What the hell was all that banging?" Vegeta looks around to see a group of kids Trunks, Goten, Mirai and Gohan. "And who are they?''  
  
"Vegeta is Gohan's class and they were on a tour"  
  
"Oh" something was bothering Vegeta. He sensed five high ki's when there are suppose to be four.  
  
"Kakkorot's brat come here"  
  
"Yes Vegeta what"  
  
"Who is that I sensed. It feels like it is coming from this girl" and points to Pan. "And it feels like a mix with your ki and at girl" and points to Videl. "Well that is Pan my daughter and that's Videl."  
  
"Whatever tell Brat 1 both and brat 2 to come here and the gravity room"  
  
"Ok. Trunks, Mirai, Goten gravity room now"  
  
"awwww man. We are going to get killed".  
  
Trunks, Goten, Mirai, and Vegeta leaves. Gohan now realized what Vegeta just said just stood there without moving.  
  
Then turned his head slowly and had the "is this true" look and Pan shook her head. Gohan just fainted.  
  
"Dad? Dad? Are u ok?"  
  
"What happened" Videl asked  
  
"He got found out you were my mother"  
  
"What?!" and then Videl fainted  
  
"Damn they are so weak, when it comes to shocking news said Pan.  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. huji

Bulma went over to the service robots, told them to take Gohan and Videl to the med. wing and told the class to leave. They picked them up and took them while Bulma followed. When she got there, Gohan just woke up.  
  
"What happened? Asked Gohan sleepily."  
  
"You fainted." Said Bulma flatly.  
  
"Oh. Wait no it was not a dream!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Meet my future wife Videl. Said Gohan pointing to Videl"  
  
"WHAT?! Wow I need to tell chi-chi. She will flip!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause Videl does not know!"  
  
"Oh! Ok."  
  
Just then, Videl was waking up.  
  
"That was the weirdiest dream," said Videl  
  
"Videl are you ok," said Gohan in concern  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Bulma remember what I told you"  
  
"Ok Gohan I will but you better not ruin the future ok"  
  
"Ok bulma I promise"  
  
While this was happening Videl was thinking. 'I am going to marry the cutest guy I have ever seen. This is so cool'.  
  
Just then Vegeta came with Mirai, chibi, and Goten beat up very badly.  
  
"Woman put them in the tank"  
  
"VEGETA DO NOT CALL ME WOMAN!!!"  
  
"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WOMAN"  
  
"VEGETA CALL ME WOMAN ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND YOU WILL HAVE TO SLEEP ON THE COUCH FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH"  
  
"KUSO WOMAN THIS SHIT AIN'T FUNNY"  
  
"THAT'S IT VEGETA ONE MONTH"  
  
"WOMAN YOU CAN'T DO THIS. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYIANS."  
  
"SO FUCKING WHAT! I AM THE OWNER OF THIS FUCKING HOUSE AND IF I SAY YOU SLEEP IN THE FUCKING COUCH THAT'S THAT AND NOW ITS TWO MONTHS PRINCE OF SAIYIANS"  
  
"HELL NO! I'M NOT SLEEPING ON NO COUCH"  
  
"HELL YES"  
  
"WOMAN DON'T FORCE ME. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYIANS AND IF YOU PISS ME OFF YOU WILL BE ELIMITATED"  
  
"VEGETA PUT THAT KI BLAST DOWN NOW AND THAT'S FOUR MONTHES AND NO GRAVITY ROOM PRINCE OF SAIYIANS"  
  
Vegeta was in shock  
  
"WHAT?! I MUST TRAIN TO BEAT KAKKOROT"  
  
"SO FUCKING WHAT"  
  
"FUCK THIS IS NOT FUNNY BULMA"  
  
"IT IS TO ME NOW GO UPSTAIRS AND WAIT FOR ME UP THERE"  
  
"FINE BUT MAKE IT FAST"  
  
"NO YOU WAIT"  
  
Vegeta knew he was defeated and went upstairs. Videl and Gohan watched sweatdropping. Videl broke the silence by asking "what is a saiyian, whats a ki blast, and who is kakkorot?"  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. oh

Thanks to h2opologal I made so corrections.  
  
Gohan sighed remembering that Videl did not know him. He knew she would bother about it so he told her.  
  
"Well first a saiyian is an alien like Gohan, Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Pan, and both Trunks are, A ki blast is your ki manipulated into your hand. Kakkorot is Goku's saiyian name," said Gohan rather quickly.  
  
"So Gohan you're an alien?" Said almost laughing.  
  
Gohan saw she did not believe him so he shows her his tail (yes people he has a tail in my fic.) he lowed this enough to get his tail out.  
  
"OH MY GOD! GOHAN YOU HAVE A TAIL!!!!!!! "Said Videl scared and surprised.  
  
"Yes it is part of our culture we are born with them. I got mine cut off when I was little but it grew back this month. I do not know why. I asked my folks and they blushed furiously when they saw me. I still don't get it'' said Gohan casually.  
  
"Um Gohan when did you get your tail back?"  
  
"Um I think a week ago why?"  
  
"Um nothing." Videl said blushing.  
  
Videl knew that something sexual must have happened to him for his parents to blush like that. She knew it was because of a week ago.  
  
She was out saving the city when Gohan shows up in the middle of a robbery. When she saw the shooter was about to shoot him, she lunged out at him knocked him down. She was laying on him and when she went to get up to get the shooter she accidentally hit his manhood causing him to yelp and scramble a bit to the side. She saw what she did and was surprised on how big it was. She blushed furiously and said "sorry", but Gohan was in a stated of shock and only stuttered the words "um-um-I-it-its-okay-v-v-Videl- um I-g-g-gotta -go bye" he get up and left.  
  
Gohan saw her blushing and thought about what he just said and blushed to.  
  
He remembers the accident. When that happened something happened. He did not know what but a feeling happened and it excited him. It also made him have a caring loving feeling. He had to leave right way before Videl saw.  
  
Bulma broke the silence. "Oh Videl I see you are going to stay a bit so you can stay in room 654 on the third floor."  
  
"Thank you Miss Briefs" said Videl politely. "Call me Bulma" " Who wants something to eat?" said Bulma  
  
Gohan said very happy and childish "me, me".  
  
Videl laughed and Bulma rolled her eyes, called for the service bot, and told them to make 65 full coarse meals for saiyian and two lunch meals for humans. Bulma went to see Vegeta.  
  
The robot left knowing that Gohan was the only person it knew that eat that much. When Gohan and Videl got downstairs the food was ready.  
  
"Let's eat" Gohan said patting his stomach and ran to the table. When Videl finished her meal Gohan just finished. "That was great," said Gohan cheerfully.  
  
"Um Videl can I ask you something" "Sure what?" "Well you see I um got this problem and I don't know or understand it either" "Really and you the smartest one in the school" "Yeah well could you help" "Sure what is it" "Well you see "Gohan started to blush "the day of the accident I got these two feelings. I excited me and one was of care and desire. Do you know what I mean."  
  
She stated to blush again and said, "um yes I understand. Well the first one was because I touched you um there and the second was because um how do I say this like and love someone."  
  
Gohan understand and blushed a bit. Then got up and left thinking.  
  
Videl started to think also.  
  
I touching him aroused him. ME out of all people. Then he has a feeling of like someone or love someone. I doubt me. I am still amazed that I marry him but now that he knows I doubt he will like me know. I mean look at me I am the daughter of the GREAT Hercule Satan. I wear spandex shorts with an over sized T-shirt. I am strong which scares boys. I am tough and have an additude. Why would he like me? I wonder.  
  
Gohan goes outside to think about what Videl just said.  
  
"Um yes I understand. Well the first one was because I touched you um there and the second was because um how do I say thing like and love someone." I know I got aroused by her touch because I like her but do I love her to have that other feeling. Yes it has to be. I mean my daughter told me we got married. I will tell her now. Lets hope she feels the same.  
  
Gohan walks back in to talk to her.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. dyjtik

Gohan walked into the kitchen. Videl was not there.  
  
"Now where could she be" Gohan said wondering.  
  
Then his saiyian hearing picked up something. He heard a shower running. He went up stairs to check where it was coming from. He heard it was on the third floor. He knew that was Videl. He went to her room and waited for her. Then the shower knob turned off. A few minutes later the door opened and Videl step out with a short towel that showed her curves perfectly and she hair drenched in water. When Gohan saw this his jaw dropped. She looks so beautiful. Her got a hot body. Damn she looks good. Gohan picked himself up and just sat down on her bed. Videl walking in with her face down so she did not see Gohan until she saw a pair of familiar shoes. She looked up on saw Gohan just sitting there watching her. She just grabbed her towel with all her might and said "g-g-Gohan what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh I need to talk to you," said Gohan said standing up  
  
"Oh ok wait a moment" and with that Vidal went inside to get a robe. She came back and sat next to Gohan. Before she got a chance to see anything, gohan planted the softest, but passionate kiss Videl has ever had. Gohan thought he should do this first just in case she said no. Gohan got surprised and happy when Videl returned the kiss. When they separated, Gohan started.  
  
"Videl I know that we may not know each other very well. I know that their has been things that happen to us a lot, but I want to say that I love you and I will always love you no matter what happens. Videl looked like she was about to cry. "And I wanted to know that if you would like to be my girlfriend, please?" "Yes! Gohan yes!" and with that she gave him the most passionate and hard kiss she could muster. Gohan kissed for back full force. Videl let go of her robe and let it fall to the floor. Gohan noticed what happened and look at Videl naked. He got very aroused. He looks at every inch of her just remembering every curve. Videl stepped up and kissed Gohan passionately. Gohan kissed her back and started moving down her neck trailing kisses. He stopped. "Gohan." She breathed, but was silenced as he began nipping and sucking at her breasts. She gasped to herself when he licked up from one and licked up to her nipple and took it into his mouth, sucking softly. She tilted her head back as she allowed the wonderful sensation of lust, pleasure, and love take over her body. She had never experienced anything like. Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt him kiss down from her breasts to her navel plunging in with his tongue. He ran a hand up her thighs and quickly inserted two fingers feeling how tight and wet she was, causing her to gasp loudly as he massaged her insides intimately. Videl tangled her hands in his thick, black hair, completely dazed at the pleasure she was receiving. Gohan was enjoying himself. Her body felt so good against his and she tasted so sweet. It was time to take the next step. Still licking at her navel and massing her insides. He slowly removed his fingers from inside of her and lifted his head to look up at her and he smiled. She had her head tilted back and her eyes closed. He slowly pulled Videl in the bed with him and was kissing her passionately. He did not break the kiss until she was laying on the bed. She sat up and looked into his eyes. He was so handsome, but she wanted to see all of him and was getting annoyed that he was still dressed. She started buttoning his vest. He helped he by taking off the shirt. She went to on button the pants but Gohan beat her to it. Through his boxer, it showed how ready Gohan was for her. He was very aroused. She pulled the boxers down to reveal the gohan was not a little boy. It was bigger than she thought. She moaned lightly as he gently pushed her down on to the bed and began rubbing on her clit. He moved his hands down a little further to her entrance and growled, noticing she was even wetter than before. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck, then on the sides of her mouth. "Are you ready for this?" He whispered against her lips, then went back to her neck. She smiled and ran her fingertips over his back. The man was completely covered in muscle from head to toe. "Yes, I want you, Gohan." She began sucking at his neck, lowering one hand to his hardened member, grabbing it and pulling it to entrance, rubbing it against her. "I want you to make love to me" That was all he needed to hear. He entered her slowly and she began to sob. He wiped the tear away and asked "are you ok?" she said "yes, continue." He groaned. She was so tight. He loved it. He began thrusting into her slowly, trying to keep himself from loosing control. She felt so good. She moaned loudly into his neck. Him moving in and out of her felt so good. She could tell that he was not trying to hurt her, but she wanted to more, she wanted to feel all of him inside of her. "Harder." She moaned and almost yelled as she got exactly what she asked for. He grabbed her waist and thrusted deep inside of her with force, filling her completely. He moved in and out of her quickly, moaning loudly into her hair, then kissing her roughly. During the kiss, he noticed her internal muscle spasm around him as her orgasm took over. She called out his name along with other moans and gasps as he growled into her neck, getting more excited. "Don't stop." she breathed, but he did not hear her. Instead, he rolled them over so that she now straddled his waist. She smirked down at him and begins rocking back and forth, grinding her hips for him. She placed her hands flatly against his rock hard chest and moved them to his arms when he grabbed her ass. "I love you," she moaned and he pulled himself up slowly, making what he was about to do much more perfect. He pulled her hair up from off her shoulders, leaving her neck bare. He licked the right side of her neck softly while she still rocked on him. Without warning, he bit into her neck and she yelled as pleasure mixed with pain racked her body. The feeling was amazing. She did not what can over her but she bit him back. Gohan pushed into her with one last powerful thrust as he came inside her. His body trembled lightly at the sensation, but recovered shortly after. He pulled out of her and she lay down on top of him resting her head on his chest. She laid on his chest thinking. She wondered what would happen between them now. As if tapping into her thoughts, he put his arms around her, pulling her close and running a finger over where he just bit her. "Videl, I love you." He said confidently as he kissed her temple. She smiled again happy knowing that he was hers. 


	6. end

Sorry guys but it ends here.  
  
Videl and gohan then fell asleep. The next morning bulma strolled in and saw gohan sleeping in videl's bed.  
  
~chichi will be happy. Grandchrildren!!!!!!!~  
  
The end  
  
Sequel: time tells!!!!! bye 


End file.
